


Good?

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [8]
Category: Street Kings (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: I dont own these characters
Relationships: James Biggs/Tom Ludlow
Series: Hugh Laurie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Good?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these characters

"Is it true?" Tom asks, seemingly out of nowhere as he and the Captain sat in the office in silence; he'd been thinking about it for a while now - something burned similar to jealousy in the pit of his stomach but that was ridiculous, being jealous of some twink who may or may not have sucked the Captain's dick one time. 

"Is what true?" James asks back, looking up from the file he had open on the desk to shoot Tom a confused look. 

"That you have a thing for guys" Tom can't quite believe he's actually asking him this but he can't get the image out of his head, the prostitute on his knees with the Captain half way down his throat, rock hard - it was enough to drive him mad, he was sure he could do a better job anyway. 

"You wanna know if I liked getting sucked off by dudes? What's it to you son?" 

Then there was that stupid name, the Captain had been calling him 'son' since he first first met him and he wasn't even that much younger than him, Tom couldn't help but wonder if the same name would be murmured if he was on knees like the boy had been, would he call him 'son' as he came down his throat and pulled at his hair in a strain of pleasure? The idea sent a shiver down his spine. 

He wanted to tell the Captain that he didn't care about his closeted sex life and that it was just an inquisitive enquiry, but he also wanted to tell him that it should've been him, how he would've made him feel so much better than some inexperienced young dude who was probably just gay for pay and had no real skills. Tom decided to go for the former. 

"Just wondered, that's all" no matter how unconvincing he may've sounded as his cheeks went pink in an attempt to disguise his envy. 

"You sure that's all?" He just had to push it didn't he - it was like he wanted Tom to get angry and demand to prove how much of a better choice he would've been, of course he may've been reading too much into a simple question but that still didn't make the burning need and curiosity go away. 

"Was it good?" Tom asked, an element of spite in his voice.

"Why'd you wanna know?" That was the fourth time he'd deflected with his own question and Tom could feel himself getting wound up. 

"Enough with the fucking questions, just give me a straight answer" he snapped at him, 

"Yes, it's true and yes it was good" Tom's face was heating up, he clenched his jaw in response. 

"How good?" 

"I answered you now you answer me, why do you wanna know?" Tom felt as though he was going to boil over in a minute, there was too much he needed to get out and prove and so he stood up from his chair. 

"Stand up" he ordered as he loomed over the Captain at his desk, his eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to read him and that only made Tom more agitated. 

"That's not an answer, son" again that name, he clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists at his side and tried to control himself, or at least stop himself from leaping that fucking desk and just jumping him right there. 

"Stand up, and I'll answer your question" the blues of the Captain's eyes were piercing into Tom's face as he kept this intimate eye contact - he started to stand up with his hands on the desk to support himself. 

"Now what?" He asks, Tom looks him up and down quickly with his eyes focusing on where the Captain's shirt was tucked into his pants, he strode over to the other side of the desk and stood face to face with him. 

Before the Captain had chance to utter another question Tom had his hand cupping his dick from the outside of the dark material - holding tight and looking menacingly into his eyes. 

"Tom what the fuck?" The Captain asked as he jumped ever so slightly and flinched at the sudden contact of the hand that was now unzipping the fly of his pants and popping the button at the top.

"Woah hey" he said, his hands coming down to rest on Tom's wrists to try and stop their swift undoing of his clothing - "what are you doing?" 

"Proving a point" Tom answered, shaking off the Captain's hold and diving his hand inside the waistband of his boxers - his cock was warm and soft and he was pretty sure he felt the Captain quiver when he wrapped the hand around his shaft. 

"I don't think this is a good idea" he said, his words lost some of their strength when Tom could feel his dick reacting to his touch as he stroked him slowly. 

"Let me show you how much better I am" Tom said, looking into the Captain's eyes as he worked him in his pants and felt him start to harden despite the equivocation in his voice, he managed to pull the pants and boxers down just enough to get his cock out of the material and exposed to the cool air of the office. The Captain shivered when Tom pushed him back against the desk kind of roughly and gripped his cock with more intent. 

A short nod from the man was enough to make Tom drop to his knees and become eye level with the Captain's cock. He licked his lips subconsciously and looked up to keep eye contact as he flicked his tongue out to graze over the tip of his dick, Tom wrapped his lips over the pink head and sucked him down into his mouth - the Captain gasped and hardened almost instantly on the flat of Tom's tongue as it ran down the vein on his shaft. 

Tom began to move his head up and down, sucking his cock and paying attention to the tip as his lips tightened and gripped him - hollowing his cheeks as he twisted his mouth to try and hit the right spots along the Captain's length. He hummed in approval when Tom took him deep down his throat and swallowed around him. 

Soon enough he was bobbing his head faster and the Captain was breathing hard, occasionally groaning when Tom licked at the head of his cock and made his body shake in response. 

He pulled off and used his hand to stroke the Captain's length, twisting his wrist and gripping him tight enough to make his eyes roll back into his head as he groaned deeply, Tom smirked at the reaction he was getting and so wrapped his lips just around the head and jerked him off into his mouth. 

"Fuck that's good" he ended the admission with a tight groan as he felt Tom's teeth lightly scrape over the tip of his cock as it passed into his mouth. His hands were gripping the desk with white knuckles and Tom looked up at him through his eyelashes, the Captain's eyes closed as he breathed heavily and bit down on his lip to try and keep the volume to a minimal. Tom had barely even started and already the Captain was leaking desperation, it must've been a while since anyone had had their mouth on him because he was rock hard and responded gorgeously. 

"Ohh fuck" the Captain's curses were like music to Tom's ears, the deep timbre of his voice mixed with that elevated lust tinged baritone made his body beam with pride, his hand fell into Tom's hair and lightly tugged at the dark strands it found there.

He tried out different rhythms and speeds to see what the Captain reacted to and as Tom bobbed his head faster he groaned deeply and tightened the fingers in his hair - he looked completely attractive as Tom took him apart with his mouth, sucking him down and tonguing his length and making him groan and gasp at the occasional lick of his slit. 

"Don't stop" the Captain moaned, Tom wasn't expecting him to be so vocal but when his voice was all husky and hoarse he was determined to pull out every last 'oh God', 'fuck', and 'dont stop' that the man had left. Tom bobbed his head faster and hollowed his cheeks around the hard length, swallowing when he hit the back of his throat and humming to make the Captain groan in pleasure. 

The hand in his hair was tightening its grip and Tom could feel the Captain's hips bucking forward of their own accord into his mouth as he sucked him down as deep as he could before pulling off with a pop to catch his breath. He kept his hand wrapped around his cock to stroke the Captain and make his breath hitch in his throat in a delightful groan, the hand left his hair and held onto the desk for dear life. 

"You gonna cum for me Jimmy?" 

The question made him bite his lip to keep in a louder groan that was doomed to escape, the absence of title made it seem rather more intimate and somehow made the Captain harder and closer to the precipice of orgasm that Tom's hand was quickly working him towards. 

"Fuck" he cursed breathlessly as Tom pumped his length with an expert touch, he could feel the orgasm brewing in his stomach and balls and groaned out in pleasure. 

"Was that a yes?" Tom asked somewhat sarcastically as he stopped stroking - leaving the Captain close and wanton. 

"Yes, yes" he said hurriedly, desperately, Tom smirked and slowly stroked him, keeping his grip loose enough to make the Captain's hips stutter into his hand in search for more friction. 

"So soon? How long did it take the whore to make you cum?" Tom increased his grip and speed suddenly, leaving the Captain breathless and close and panting for more. 

"I dont-I dont kn- fuuck," he moaned - the slight whimper in his voice went straight to Tom's head as he once again sucked on his tip and jerked him faster and faster, leaving his Captain a quivering mess as he cursed and panted and gripped the desk hard enough to break it. 

"Oh god, fuck - right there" he could feel his balls tighten up to his body as orgasm began to pull at the pit of his stomach until the first rope of cum shot from his cock, "Tom - christ, fuck" he really was a mess. Tom swallowed back the hot release as the Captain's hips bucked forward hard in a deep groan, the last spurt of orgasm left him panting - limp against the wooden desk with Tom pulling off his spent cock. 

"Damn, son" he breathed out, catching his breath and basking in the afterglow of climax- Tom wiped his mouth on the corner of the Captain's shirt before he got to his feet in front of him. 

"Good?" 

The Captain laughed, looking up into Tom's eyes with his bright blue ones. 

"Good"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading;)


End file.
